Confessions nocturnes avec Holly1104
by CarysIsis
Summary: Petites confessions nocturnes entres John et Elizabeth... Quand John se mets à avoir des pensées pas net...Terminé
1. Chapter 1

Confessions Nocturnes…

_Confessions Nocturnes…_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane et Holly_

_**EMAIL**** :** _

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : histoiredencre.

_**DATE :** Mai 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance (shweir) _

_**RESUME **: John, après avoir disparu, est de retour parmi les siens. Mais même si, tout semble aller pour le mieux, une personne rode…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voila une petite fics qui dont l'idée mes venue, en relisant une fics sur sg1 ! J'en et parlé a Holly, qui ces montré intéressée ! Donc, cette fics et la première collaboration avec ma réglisse ! J'espère que cela ne ta pas trop traumatisé ma belle ?? J'ai était très heureuse de l'écrire avec toi !

Vous pouvez retourver les fics de Holly sur son profil dont voila le lien :

Allez y, elles son géniale

La cité d'Atlantis brillait de mille feux au milieu de l'océan. Les faibles rayons de lune éclairaient les couloirs déserts, où seuls les pas d'un homme se faisaient entendre dans le lointain.

Le militaire, en faction au détour d'un couloir, tendit l'oreille et mit ses deux mains sur son P90, prêt à faire feu sur ce visiteur nocturne. Il se détendit quelque peu quand il vit l'homme, qui à présent lui faisait face.

**L :** « - Colonel Sheppard. »

**J : « ** - Lieutenant _(voyant celui-ci tendu)_ repos. Rien à signaler ? »

**L: « **- Non. RAS mon Colonel. »

**J :** « _(hochant la tête)_ – Très bien _(sur le ton de la confidence)_ Dites moi, vous n'auriez pas vu le Docteur Weir par hasard ? »

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire.

**L : « **- Elle est encore dans son bureau. »

**J :** « - Bien merci. »

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et s'éloigna. Son bureau…Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Aurait-il perdu cette faculté de déduction en ce qui la concernait, après ces deux semaines à l'infirmerie ?

John grimaça à cette pensée…Non…Impossible…Le jeune homme savait toujours tout en ce qui la concernait. Et c'est vrai que, regardant sa montre, à cette heure ci, elle ne pouvait être que là bas…

Elle travaillait décidément trop…John était persuadé que durant ces deux semaines, Elizabeth était quasiment restée enfermée dans cette cage de verre…Mais…un sourire malicieux passa sur ses lèvres…Il espérait bien que ce soir, ils allaient passer la soirée ailleurs que dans son bureau…Ils avaient du temps à rattraper…Et, il n'avait jamais été très exhibitionniste.

Son sourire s'agrandit, rien qu'à la pensée des méthodes, très peu orthodoxes, qu'il allait employer pour la faire sortir de là…il accéléra le pas, direction la salle de commande…

Au détour d'un couloir, le militaire entendit la voix de McKay. Celui-ci interrogeait un militaire, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas vu le Colonel Sheppard, le lieutenant lui répondit que non, en même temps que John grimaçait.

Bon sang ! Il venait à peine de sortir de l'infirmerie, où il avait passé deux semaines à cause d'un tir Wraith ! Les scientifique ne pouvaient pas le laisser en paix ne serait ce qu'une soirée ? De plus, il avait largement autre chose à faire que d'essayer un prototype quelconque de machine Ancienne que Rodney avait probablement trouvé dans un des laboratoires reculés de la cité.

John réfléchit une micro seconde, et décida de contourner par la droite…D'accord, il prendrait plus de temps, mais au moins, il ne jouerait pas les rats de labo pendant toute la nuit….Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Rodney, qui pestiférait contre l'incompétence des militaires qu'il pouvait y avoir sur cette cité, le jeune homme reprit sa marche.

Il ne mit pas plus de 10 minutes avant de se retrouver devant la grande et majestueuse porte des étoiles. John la fixa un instant, les yeux dans le vague, au souvenir de toutes ces missions interplanétaires…Il secoua la tête peu désireux de s'épancher ce soir…Il avait d'autres projet en tête…C'est avec un petit sourire en coin, qu'il grimpa 4 à 4 les marches de la salle embarquement, arrivant enfin en salle de commande.

Deux militaires en faction, discutaient sur le petit balcon qui surplombait la Stargate. Celui de droite, un lieutenant, faisait de grands gestes en parlant, semblant prendre un plaisir à expliquer ce qui avait dû lui arriver….L'autre, un Sergent, l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

Quand il vit le Colonel Sheppard, le militaire donna un violent coup de coude à son voisin.

L : _(Grimaçant)_ Aie ! Mais ça va pas non ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

Le sergent lui fit un petit signe de la tête dans la direction où se tenait John, qui affichait un sourire discret, amusé par l'attitude des deux hommes. Le lieutenant se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux, en se mettant directement au garde à vous, quand il reconnut le Colonel Sheppard.

L : Au rapport mon Colonel !

J : Repos ! _(Soupirant en souriant)_ Je me demande combien de fois je devrais le dire ce soir.

S : _(perplexe)_ Pardon ?

J _(battant l'air de sa main)_ : Bah laissez tomber ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous discutiez, que je vais vous tomber dessus. Je sais combien les gardes peuvent être pénibles. _(Le sergent eut un faible sourire)_ Enfin, _(secouant la tête)_ Rien à signaler ?

S : - Non.

J : Bien ! _(Faisant un geste de la tête)_ Vous pouvez disposer, je vais prendre la relève !

L : Mais mon…Colonel.

J : _(nonchalamment)_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais me débrouiller ! Je vous appelle en cas de problème !

Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard…Que pouvaient-ils dire ? C'était leur supérieur, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout…

L : D'accord mon Colonel. Heu…Le Docteur Mckay vous recherche et le Docteur Weir est toujours dans son bureau.

J : Merci.

Il allait s'éloigner, quand il revint sur ses pas.

J : _(levant un doigt)_ Heu…Si vous voyiez McKay, vous lui dites que vous ne m'avez pas vu !

L : _(hochant la tête)_ Bien entendu mon Colonel.

John les regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision, avant de se diriger vers le bureau où se trouvait la femme de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafikis : lol, merci

_Rafikis : lol, merci ! Je suis ravie qu'elles te plaisent. J'espère que cette petite suite te mettra de nouveau l'eau à la bouche, sans trop avoir envie de nous taper pour la coupure ! Enfin, surtout moi, n'en veux pas a Holly, elle n'y et pour rien dans les coupures lol _

_Voila, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Dites nous ceux que vous en pensez_

Elle était là, derrière son bureau, fidèle à elle même, les yeux rivés sur un énième rapport de mission…Rédigé probablement par McKay, vu le froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension dont elle venait de faire preuve à l'instant même.

Cela étira un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, pour avoir mieux le loisir de l'admirer. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu….

Il la détailla un peu plus….Il aimait voir les reflets que diffusait la lumière de sa lampe de bureau sur son visage…Il aimait voir la concentration qu'elle mettait à la lecture de chacun de ses rapports. Concentration, que lui était sûr de perdre en moins de deux minutes, s'il avait dû lire ne serait ce qu'une ligne de ce qu'il avait écrit…

John aimait la détermination dont elle faisait preuve, il aimait voir le vent jouer dans ces boucles brunes…Il aimait voir la façon dont elle avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, quand elle était concentrée sur quelque chose…

Il aimait ses yeux, il aimait ses lèvres, qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'embrasser… Il aimait ce visage qu'il ne pouvait cesser de regarder…Il l'aimait tout simplement…John Sheppard aimait le Docteur Elizabeth Weir…Et ça, depuis 9 mois maintenant…

9 mois, c'était court et long en même temps…Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en 9 mois…Comme faire un enfant…Le temps d'une vie…Le temps où une petite vie s'épanouit dans le ventre de sa maman…bien au chaud, loin des tourments et des traquas du dehors…

John secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il avait de telles pensées…Peut-être, par ce que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie, qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à construire quelque chose…Oui, la première fois…

Un subreptice sourire passa sur les lèvres du colonel, en repensant au début de leur relation. Tout avait était si simple, si naturel…Qu'après réflexions, Sheppard se demandait encore comment ils n'en étaient pas arrivés à se mettre ensemble avant…

C'était un soir, il y a 9 mois…Depuis un certain temps déjà, ils avaient pris habitude de se retrouver tous les soirs sur leur balcon…Enfin, ça, ce n'était pas nouveau…ce qui était nouveau par contre, c'était la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux… Ils se retrouvaient là, et pouvaient rester des heures à parler de tout de rien…

Comme ce soir là…Sauf que ce soir là, tout avait été différent…Ils s'étaient confiés plus en profondeur sur leurs familles…Sur eux…Puis John avait évoqué le souvenir douloureux de sa mère…Liz avait alors mis une main sur la sienne…Et là, tout s'était très vite enchaîné…la tension était montée…ils s'étaient rapprochés…leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés…Ils s'étaient embrassés, pour ne plus jamais se quitter…

Le Colonel Sheppard poussa un imperceptible soupir…Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce premier baiser échangé…Toutes ces émotions partagées…Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, un frisson lui parcourut la nuque…

Puis ensuite, il y avait eu leur première nuit…le regard des autres, qu'il avaient dû affronté…Plus dur pour Liz que pour lui…Mais tous s'y étaient fait…bien forcés de toutes façons, vu comment ils l'avaient découvert…John, prit d'une pulsion soudaine et d'un ras le bol conséquent de devoir se cacher, avait embrassé Elizabeth à pleine bouche, en plein milieu du mess…Bien sûr, il s'était fait royalement disputer, mais cela avait valut le coup…A présent, ils vivaient leur amour au grand jour…

Un nouveau sourire passa sur ses lèvres, encore un…Toujours le même, depuis qu'il était avec elle…Comment ne pouvait-il pas sourire, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, un bonheur indescriptible l'envahissait…Il avait ce besoin irrépressible de la toucher, de la sentir près de lui…Encore plus après ces deux semaines passées à l'infirmerie…

John se décida à quitter enfin son point d'appui, où il avait une vision, selon lui, pourtant fort agréable sur la dirigeante, pour s'avancer vers celle-ci, un sourire en coin sur le visage…Sheppard voulait faire le moindre bruit possible en contournant son bureau, son effet de surprise en aurait été gâché sinon…

Mais c'était un peu inutile, Elizabeth paraissait toujours plongée dans son rapport de mission, et n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en sortir. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de John…Il s'accroupit derrière son siège, de façon à avoir la tête au niveau de la sienne, et posa ses lèvres dans cou, l'embrassant suavement, ce qui fit sursauter Elizabeth de surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafikis : Nous détesté

_Rafikis : Nous détesté ?? tu et sur que on parle de la même personne lol pourquoi ne nous aimerais tu pas ?? Qu'avons-nous fait de mal lol Merci pour le John pensif, je le voyais parfaitement comme sa quand j'ai écrits la scène. En tout cas, j'espère que cette site te plaira, et que tu n'aura pas envie de trop nous tuée lol _

_Totorsg : Mon sucre d'orge, voila il suffisait de demandé gentiment, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. _

_LilyIsabella : Ma crunch !! Comment sa John un pervers ?? ou a tu était cherchais ce faite ? Ces même pas vraie d'abord mdr John et Elizabeth son des pervers mdr Voila la suite qui j'espère te dé frustrera lol_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera plus long jurée ! _

xoxoxoxoxox

Elle releva les yeux de son rapport, donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à John, qui à présent lui mordillait la région sous son lobe d'oreille. La respiration de la jeune femme augmenta considérablement…Elle ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Sheppard, alors qu'elle sentait montait en elle, une douce chaleur…

J : _(D'une voix suave)_ Bonsoir mon amour…

Le souffle chaud de John contre sa peau la fit frissonner, réveillant chaque parcelle de son être…Il lui avait tellement manqué, pendant ces deux semaines…Tellement…Elle avait tellement rêvé de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son odeur…

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, à peine ouvertes…

J : _(Souriant)_ Dites-moi Docteur Weir. Auriez-vous perdu vos réflexes ? J'aurais pu être un parfait inconnu. Dit-il, en continuant de lui dévorer sa peau.

Elizabeth sourit, alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le coté, pour lui donner un meilleur accès, en même temps qu'elle plongeait sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du militaire…Oh non, il ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui…

Elle avait ressenti sa présence dès qu'il était entré…De plus, la jeune femme en avait eu la confirmation, quand elle avait sentit ses lèvres dans son cou et son odeur l'entourer… Cette odeur qui était tellement lui, dans laquelle elle aimait se perdre…

E : _(articulant difficilement)_ Ton after shave.

John s'arrêta, se reculant légèrement pour l'observer en fronçant les sourcils.

J : Pardon ?

E : Tu ne pouvais pas être un parfait inconnu, je t'ai reconnu grâce à ton parfum.

Un grand sourire idiot apparut sur le visage de John. Alors elle faisait attention à ce genre de détail ? Satisfait de cette réponse, le Colonel reprit l'exploration du cou d'Elizabeth, le parsemant de baisers brûlants…

Ceux-ci allumèrent un feu incendiaire dans la Diplomate, qui avait une nouvelle fois fermé les yeux, perdue dans ses sensations…Il descendit sensuellement à la naissance de son cou, avant de faire pivoter sa chaise, pour avoir ainsi une meilleure approche sur son décolleté. Leurs respirations augmentaient et tous deux commençaient à perdre pieds…c'est en sentant les lèvres de John arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine, qu'elle retrouva un semblant d'esprit…

E : John…Les… _(Fermant les yeux, soupirant)_ Hmm… les gardes…On pourrait nous voir…

J : J'ai renvoyé les gardes…On…est…seuls tous les deux…Dit-il en lui mordillant le haut de son sein droit…

Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt et l'écarta légèrement, afin d'apercevoir le haut d'une pièce de lingerie fort attrayante…

J : _(relevant les yeux vers Liz)_ Très joli. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elizabeth, qui avait réouvert les yeux, planta son regard émeraude dans celui de John. Jamais il n'avait été si expressif qu'en cet instant…John pouvait y lire tellement de choses… De l'amour, de l'appréhension qu'on les surprenne mais surtout, du désir…le désir de ne former plus qu'un avec lui…De n'être plus qu'un seul être, une seule entité…une seule et même âme…

J : Dis moi, si tu laissais tomber le rapport du Docteur Rochon, enfin de McKay, et que toi et moi allions dans tes quartiers pour… _(Il réfléchit un instant)_ Parler…

E : Seulement parler ? demanda t-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

J : Si tu insistes tant, on pourra faire autre chose que…parler…Dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

John s'approcha d'Elizabeth pour l'embrasser, mais alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres à peine ouvertes, la jeune femme se recula légèrement et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

J : _(quelque peu perdu)_ Quoi ?

E : Comment as-tu su que c'était le rapport de McKay et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre ?

J : Le petit froncement de sourcil caractéristique que tu as à chaque lecture de ses rapports.

E : _(amusée)_ Tu fais attention à ce genre de détail ?

J : _(le plus sérieusement du monde)_ De la même façon que toi tu fais attention au parfum que je mets.

Elizabeth lui fit une petite moue contrite.

E : Un par tout.

J : Et le match ne fait que commencer. Dit-il en capturant ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafikis : ah bon

Rafikis : ah bon ?? je n'avais pas vue les choses ainsi. Merci ma rafikis ! Si tu nous a dit que tu nous détesté car, on coupé tout le temps au mauvais moment ! lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Voila la suite un peu plus longue, ou nous deux héros joues a des jeux d'adultes… j'espère que cela vous plaira bisous

xoxoxoxoxox

_E : Un par tout. _

_J : Et le match ne fait que commencer. Dit-il en capturant ses lèvres. _

Le baiser, d'abord rapide, prit un rythme plus lent et sensuel, rallumant la chaleur dans leurs bas ventres.

J : _(entre deux baisers)_ Alors… ma proposition te parait honnête ?

E : J'en…aurais.. été.. ravie, mais…je ne vais… pas pouvoir.. accéder à votre.. requête Colonel.

Celui-ci interrompit brutalement leur baiser et se recula.

J : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant d'en mordre une avec une expression des plus désolée sur le visage.

E : J'ai des rapports à finir.

J : Ils peuvent attendre demain _(malicieusement) _Moi, je te propose quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que les rapports de missions. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

La diplomate posa un doigt sur ses lèvres de façon à le stopper.

E : John, la Terre les attend pour demain, sans fautes.

J : Et.. s'il n'y avait pas ces rapports ? Il t'en reste beaucoup ?

E : 2…Dont celui là. Dit-elle en jetant un regard au dossier. Pour répondre à ta question, s'il n'y avait pas ces rapports, crois moi je serais ravie de… _(Souriant)_ parler avec toi.

La réponse parut lui plaire, puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sheppard chipa un baiser à Elizabeth et celle-ci eut a peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que John s'était déjà relevé et se tenait à présent, dossier en main, au milieu du bureau. Son perpétuel sourire en coin sur le visage.

Quand la dirigeant s'aperçut de ce vol inqualifiable, elle se leva d'un bond…Elle paraissait furieuse…

E : _(les mains sur ces hanches)_ John, rends moi ce rapport !

J : _(malicieusement)_ Viens le chercher.

E : _(soupirant)_ John…

J : Si tu veux le récupérer il faudra que tu te rapproches Elizabeth…

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant de plus belle….Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être resté gamin quelque fois…Bon, elle devait bien avouer que c'était cela qui faisait son charme…Mais là ! Il exagérait vraiment ! Lui prendre en otage son si précieux rapport, c'était vraiment très petit…

J : Elizabeth ? L'interpella-t-il, en lui agitant le rapport sous le nez pour la sortir de ses pensées.

La Diplomate lui jeta un regard noir, avant de consentir à s'avancer vers lui. Elle se planta à quelques centimètres et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

E : Colonel John Sheppard rendez moi immédiatement ce rapport !

J : Attrapez le… _(D'une voix sensuelle)_ Docteur Weir…

Le militaire tendit le bras au dessus de sa tête, de façon à tenir le document hors de portée de la jeune femme. Après lui avoir jeté un nouveau regard à le tuer sur place, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de l'attraper…Mais John étant plus rapide, son précieux trésor était bien loin…

E : _(essayant de nouveau)_ John ! _(Exaspérée)_ Bon sang tu es ridicule !

J : tu dis cela car tu n'y arrives pas…

E : Je dis cela car c'est la vérité. Tu as une attitude puérile en cet instant ! Et de toute façon, avec ta blessure, je doute que Carson t'ait autorisé à faire des exercices trop… épuisants…

J : Oh…Mais tu serais surprise de voir à quel point je peux récupérer vite _(Souriant)_ très chère…

E : Ouais, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elizabeth retenta sa chance, mais en vain…Il lui fallait un autre angle approche…mais oui…Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchit…pensa t-elle soudain, alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient. Elle allait le prendre à son propre piège…

J : _(avec un sourire en coin)_ Vous abandonnez Docteur Weir ?

E : _(d'une voix sensuelle)_ Jamais Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il n'eut le droit qu'à un sourire peu équivoque de la part de sa compagne. Que mijotait-elle ? Il n'aimait décidément pas ce qu'il voyait dans son regard à cet instant…John eut la réponse à sa question, quand il sentit des mains baladeuses se glisser sous son T- Shirt…

J : Que fais-tu ?

E : Devines… Dit-elle, en commençant à caresser sensuellement ses abdominaux.

J : Tu penses m'avoir ainsi ?

La jeune femme encra son regard au sien, tout en continuant sa douce torture.

E : Possible…

Elle croyait vraiment réussir à l'avoir avec ses caresses ? Il n'était pas un militaire surentraîné pour rien ! Il avait l'habitude de résister…Quoi que, en général, il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps aux tortures de la jeune femme…Dire qu'il la croyait pacifiste…

Comme en cet instant, où John succombait une nouvelle fois…le jeune homme venait de fermer les yeux, au même moment où Elizabeth avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou, qu'à présent elle mordillait, tout en continuant de le caresser…

Elle remonta son T-Shirt, et sans demander son reste, John retira le vêtement, qui atterrit sur le bureau…Son empressement la fit sourire…ses doigts parcourait habillement ses abdominaux, lui extirpant, à chaque toucher un soupire de bien être…Quand à ses lèvres, après avoir embrassé ses épaules et dévoré son buste, elles étaient à présent en train de s'attaquer à sa poitrine gauche…

La Diplomate s'amusait à titiller de sa langue le bout du téton de John, tout en regardant les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage…Celui-ci était tendu à l'extrême et…la jeune femme le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dans très peu de temps, il craquerait…La bosse suggestive que laissait entrevoir son pantalon, en était la preuve…Si elle devait agir, il fallait le faire maintenant…

Elizabeth, tout en continuant de parcourir de sa langue, cette fois, une cicatrice le long du flan droit de John, glissa sa main gauche derrière son dos, afin d'arrêter sa main. Une fois rentré en contact avec celle-ci, elle se saisit du dossier et afin de détourner l'attention du militaire, elle lui mordilla la peau, le faisant sursauter. Il réouvrit les yeux, et posa un regard des plus sombres sur la jeune femme.

J : - Hey… _(Souriant à demi)_ Petite coquine…

La leader se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire peu équivoque, puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement et s'éloigna de lui…

J : _(fronçant les sourcils, perplexe et amusé)_ – Où tu vas ?

E : - Reprendre le travail. Dit-elle, en lui agitant le dossier devant les yeux, avant de se retourner.


	5. Chapter 5

LilyIsabella : ah lol, désolé ma belle j'étais, mais alors persuadé de t'avoir envoyé la version complète, autant pour moi, mais mon offre tiens toujours car la nc, ne sera écrite que a la fin, dc si tu veux la version complète, fait moi signe

LilyIsabella : ah lol, désolé ma belle j'étais, mais alors persuadé de t'avoir envoyé la version complète, autant pour moi, mais mon offre tiens toujours car la nc, ne sera écrite que a la fin, dc si tu veux la version complète, fait moi signe ! tu veux me mettre au buché ? Moi au bûché ?? tu na pas honte ?? bouhhhhhhhh mdr Élizabeth au bûché ? Ces pas drôle, il reste rien a John ! quoi que si il a moi mdr ! et oui, John n'es qu'un homme ! Il faut dire que sur ce coup j'ai un peu exagéré mais est ce que cela serait drôle sinon ? Frustrante ? Mais pas du tout mdr J'espère que cette suite te plaira ma crunch !

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

xoxoxoxo

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques minutes, avant de plisser les yeux et de lui jeter un regard quelque peu amusé, qui voulait dire « elle m'a bien eu ». Mais le grand Colonel John Sheppard n'était pas homme à se laisser faire si facilement…Il allait se venger de la petite frustration, dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé…il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent en si bon chemin...Et…Le militaire était bien décidé à continuer, là où ils venaient de stopper…

Si bien qu'à peine avait-elle posé sur le bureau le dossier, il la saisit par le bras, la faisant se retourner… Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'elle fut coincée entre le corps chaud et virile de John et la baie vitrée…Son amant l'embrasant fougueusement…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Mais que faisait-il ? Oui, bon là question stupide… Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche et divinement bien, comme d'habitude… Pourtant, ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait du travail ?

La dirigeante ferma les yeux, face à un John, qui lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, attendant impatiemment la permission silencieuse, de pouvoir rentrer dans la bouche de la jeune femme…

Au diable le travail pensa-t-elle, en gémissant faiblement…Elizabeth entrouvrit les lèvres, donnant ainsi le feu vert au Colonel…Sa langue frôla sa lèvre supérieur et entra en elle…Celle d'Elizabeth allait entrer en contact avec la sienne, mais il se retira et parcourut le contour des lèvres de la jeune femme de façon gourmande…

La respiration de la diplomate devenait de plus en plus anarchique, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il entre en elle, et que sa langue se mêle sensuellement avec la sienne…Si ce simple contact allumait déjà un feu incandescent dans son bas ventre, qu'est ce que cela allait être quand le jeune homme glisserait sa partie préférée dans son corps…

Il faut dire, qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué pendant ces deux semaines…Elle aurait tout donné pour se réveiller de nouveau à ses cotés, sentir ses bras puissants l'entourer, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps contre le sien, son membre en elle…se mouvant avec candeur…

Elizabeth soupira…Soupir, bientôt remplacé par un hoquet de surprise, quand la langue se John rentra brusquement dans sa bouche, pour se mêler, cette fois, intensément avec la sienne…Perdue…Elle était définitivement perdue…sa cage thoracique se soulevait en mouvements désordonnés, frôlant le torse du militaire, qui la pressa un peu plus contre la paroi de verre, frottant son corps en feu contre le sien…

La jeune femme sentit le désir de son amant grandir contre elle et la leader était bien décidée à le faire craquer…Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du Colonel, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser…

La tension était devenue électrique dans la pièce…John, dont la respiration était de plus en plus hachée, fit remonter ses long doigt le long du dos de la jeune femme puis dégrafa habillement son soutien gorge en satin noir…

Ses mains quittèrent lors son dos, ce qui lui valut un grognement protestataire de la part de Liz, et se posèrent sur sa taille. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi se reculait-il à présent ? La diplomate ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard habituellement vert de son compagnon, devenue noir…

La flamme du désir se lisait dans ses yeux…il avait envie d'elle, comme elle avait envie de lui… John l'embrassa furtivement, puis, dans une caresse sensuelle et délicate, il fit remonter le T-shirt de la jeune femme, qui rejoignit bien vite son propre haut…Elle se rendit compte que son soutien gorge avait aussi rejoint le sol…

Elizabeth frissonna, mais pas de froid…c'était le regard que John posait sur elle à cet instant, qui lui provoquait ce torrent d'émotions…Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son amant fondit sur elle…La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de surprise, alors que les lèvres de John étaient à présent sur sa poitrine…

Il entreprit de la dévorer consciencieusement, mordillant, titillant les pointes… Elizabeth rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant ainsi totalement aux tortures de son compagnon…Chaque toucher provoquait dans son être des petites explosions, qui faisaient qu'accentuer son désir…Il répondit au moindre de ses soupirs, accentuant ses baisers aux endroits où il sentait les barrières de la jeune femme s'affaiblir…

Il avait de plus en plus envie d'elle, mais John avait surtout envie de la conduire au plaisir…De lui faire ressentir, combien, ces deux semaine loin d'elle, loin de sa présence, avait put lui paraître horribles…

Alors, il fit le contour de son auréole avec sa langue, le mordillant légèrement. Il sentit Liz commencer à se raidir, la respiration de plus en plus hachée, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lécha son téton durci par le plaisir…A cette caresse, la jeune femme se cambra, et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres…

John se recula quelque peu, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres, ravi de son petit effet…Mais, son sourire se perdit sur la bouche d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci, l'avait violemment attiré à elle, par pression à l'arrière de la tête, et l'embrassait à présent, avec l'énergie du désespoir et une envie évidente.

Ses mains quittèrent d'ailleurs ses cheveux et glissèrent le long de son dos, puis sur son torse, qu'elle s'appliqua à caresser soigneusement, le faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres, avant de s'arrêter à la ceinture du militaire. Hors de question que cet objet inopportun l'empêche de posséder ce qu'elle mourait d'envie d'avoir. La jeune femme entreprit de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de John.

Mais John ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Il fit glisser sa main gauche sous le pli du genou d'Elizabeth, le remontant jusqu'à sa taille. Comprenant immédiatement le message, la dirigeante encercla de ses jambes la taille de son compagnon. John, les deux mains sur ses fesses, l'amena alors jusqu'au bureau, tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il la déposa sur le rebord, s'occupant à lui dévorer la nuque, et après avoir rangé l'ordinateur de façon précaire et balayé d'un revers de la main les différents objets qui se trouvait là, Sheppard l'allongea délicatement sur le bureau. Une fois fait, il se détacha une seconde de la jeune femme, afin de pouvoir l'admirer…

Ses yeux balayèrent son corps si parfait, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine, qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser, sur son ventre, qu'il mourait d'envie de caresser…Sur ses bras, sa taille, son visage…Ce visage qu'il avait eut tant le loisir d'admirer pendant leur nombreuses confrontations et qui à présent ne reflétait que le parfait abandon…L'abandon d'une femme, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait…l'abandon de la Diplomate, pour n'être plus qu'Elizabeth…

La jeune femme ne sentant plus ses lèvres sur sa peau, réouvrit les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement ceux de son amant. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire en lui caressant la joue, puis murmura.

J : Je t'aime. Rempli de sincérité.

Elizabeth eut toute les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes, c'était la première fois qu'il disait clairement qu'il l'aimait...Habituellement aucun des deux n'avait besoin de mots, chacun faisait exprimer son corps…Mais ce soir, ce simple mot prononcé, rendait aux yeux du Docteur Weir, leur histoire encore plus solide.

E : Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, amoureusement, l'invitant par la même occasion à s'allonger, sur ce qui servirait cette nuit à abriter leur amour. Sheppard se pencha sur elle, la faisant se rallonger sur son bureau en se demandant à présent, comment il arriverait à rester assis là, concentré, sans que les images de cette nuit ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche, pour se perdre dans son cou, alors que sa main droite, caressait habillement les seins d'Elizabeth, qu'il sentit se cambrer contre lui en soupirant, à la recherche évident d'un contact plus prononcé…

Le militaire en eut la confirmation quand à nouveau la jeune femme s'attaqua à la boucle de son pantalon. De sa main libre, il l'aida à la défaire et celle-ci rejoignit le reste de ses vêtements…


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou

Coucou !

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de confessions nocturnes ! J'espère que vous apprécierais toujours autant ! Notre couple préféré a-t-il testait la résistance du bureau ? Voici la réponse !

LilyIsabella : Mdr tous sa ?? et bien que d'adjectifs, assez chaleur dirons nous mdr mais j'aime merci ma crunch ! mdr je crois que ces pareils pour tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi chez chaud quand j'écrits les nc en général mdr Oui, merci merci, je sais lol Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Une de ses mains se faufila sous le pantalon de son amant rencontrant bientôt le galbe d'une fesse. Pendant que l'autre, remontait délicatement sur son flan gauche…Soudain, elle le sentit se raidir et grogner contre sa peau…

Son accident…Sa cicatrice…Emporté par leur désir, elle avait totalement oublié la blessure du jeune homme…Assez grave pour que Keller le garde à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines…Lui recommandant, à sa sortie, de se ménager… ils ne devaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer… Du moins, pas ici…Sur ce bureau inconfortable, qui aurait risqué de réouvrir sa blessure…

Dans un suprême effort, et après un soupir de frustration, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses larges épaules tout en muscles de John, et le repoussa doucement. Celui-ci releva la tête, regardant avec une incompréhension incrédule Elizabeth. Pourquoi l'avait-elle arrêté ?

E : On ne peut pas John…

J : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que les gardes de nuit n'étaient pas prêts de revenir…Alors, il n'y a aucun problème. Dit-il, en se penchant pour l'embrasser, bientôt arrêté par les doigts Elizabeth, qui se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

E : Ce n'est pas ça John, c'est…

J : _(la coupant_) Quoi alors ?

Le jeune homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils, visiblement à la recherche de ce qui pourrait les empêcher de consommer leur amour. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui ? Impossible, il avait lu totalement le contraire dans ses yeux…Les soldats ? Ils n'étaient pas là…la peur ? Peut-être, mais cela ne donnait qu'un coté plus existant à la chose…A moins que…

J : Tu as oublié ta pilule ? Si ce n'est que sa, cela n'est pas grave.

E : _(secouant négativement la tête)_ Non, ce n'est pas…

Mais la jeune femme interrompit sa phrase, se redressa en cachant de ses bras sa poitrine, et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit ? Que ce n'était pas grave si elle oubliait sa pilule ? Cela impliquait… Elizabeth secoua la tête, bien sûr qu'il savait, il n'était pas bête…Interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une journée sa pilule signifiait prendre le risque de…Elle déglutit difficilement…Tomber enceinte et d'avoir un enfant de John…Un bébé…se sentait-elle prête à devenir mère ? Cela ne faisait que 9 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Est ce que cela n'était pas un peu tôt ?

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nier ne pas y avoir pensé…mais maintenant…Alors qu'il venait juste de lui dire je t'aime…c'était peut-être prématuré…Pourtant, lui avait l'air sûr de cela….Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'en ce qui concernait leur relation, il posait toujours le pour et le contre…Cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette éventualité. Et…Comment réagirait-il si elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de temps ? La jugerait-il ? Mettrait-il un terme à leur relation ?

John lui, scrutait les différentes émotions qui défilaient sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Elle avait l'air perplexe et quelque peu perdue…Qui ne l'aurait pas été face à une telle demande. Il n'avait pas voulue l'effrayer…C'était juste sortie comme ça, sur le coup…Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il pas plus avant de parler ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête quelque fois…

John pensait à cette question depuis pas mal de temps, mais il l'avait enfouie au fond de son esprit…Cela ne lui était apparu évident que tout à l'heure quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle…

Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait souhaitait aborder le sujet. Pas en plein milieu de son bureau, tous deux à moitié dévêtus…Sheppard se serait plus vu lui parler de cela autour d'un pique nique pour fêter leur un an…Là, il lui aurait demandé de l'épouser, puis ensuite d'être la mère de ses enfants, et qu'importe si on l'aurait traité de romantique invétéré ! C'est comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses…

A présent…Ce projet tombait un peu à l'eau…Enfin, pas pour la demande en mariage, ça il l'avait encore en réserve, mais pour les enfants oui…maintenant, il devait essayer de se justifier. Enfin, non, pas de se justifier, il n'en avait pas besoin…il voulait que Liz soit la mère de ses enfants un point c'est tout ! Le tout était d'en parler avec la jeune femme…ce qui n'était pas gagné, vu le visage qu'elle abordait. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis après avoir grimacé, il engagea la conversation…Il n'avait jamais aimé le silence et encore moins celui de Liz…

J : Elizabeth ? Tenta-t-il faiblement.

Le Docteur Weir releva vers lui un regard un peu perdu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

J : Ca va aller ?

E : Tu…Tu veux bébé ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Le militaire écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, ou plutôt une demande aussi directe. Est-ce que c'était un souhait, ou demandait-elle juste confirmation à la pseudo question de John…Sheppard déglutit difficilement, mais consentit à répondre. Après tout, autant être franc, maintenant que le sujet était lancé…

J : Oui.

Le visage d Elizabeth se décomposa et elle baissa la tête. John, à cet instant, aurait souhaité que Ronon soit là pour qu'il utilise des moyens qu'il connaissait pour le faire taire. Quoi que…ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, s'il voulait garder son intégrité physique…il secoua la tête. Pour le moment, il ne devait pas effrayer la jeune femme et lui faire comprendre que, même s'il voulait des enfants avec elle, il pouvait attendre et attendrait d'ailleurs, qu'elle soit prête…

John s'approcha donc la dirigeante ramassa son T Shirt, et le lui tendit. De toute façon, il ne continuerait pas plus loin pour le moment…Elizabeth s'en saisit et après l'avoir enfilé, elle sentit les mains de son militaire se poser sur les siennes. Elle révéla ses yeux émeraude vers lui. Visiblement, il cherchait ses mots…

J : Je… écoute ma chérie…Oublie ce que j'ai dit d'accord ? Je l'ai dit sur coup comme ça…

Sheppard sentit Elizabeth se raidir et à ce moment, il sut qu'il n'avait pas employé les mots qu'il fallait.

E : Alors c'est tout ? Tu l'as dit comme ça ? Sur le coup ?

De la colère transparaissait dans la voie du Docteur Weir.

E : Tu t'es dit tiens ! Voyons comment va régir Elizabeth si on aborde le sujet des enfants ! John enfin, c'est pas un sujet qui s'emploie a la légère ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du choc de cette phrase pour moi ?

Elle soupira bruyamment et fit un geste pour se lever, trop énervée pour rester assise devant un John Sheppard complètement muet. Mais au moment où la jeune femme allait s'éloigner pour ramasser son soutien gorge, qui gisait plus loin, la main de Sheppard sur son bras la stoppa. Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, et posa les yeux alternativement sur lui et l'endroit où il enserrait son bras. Et en un regard noir, elle lui fit comprendre de la lâcher.

Cela serra un peu le coeur de John, mais il ne pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché…Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était intense, il semblait si sincère et désolé, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir…

J : Elizabeth. Dit-il doucement. Comment peux-tu croire une seconde que je ne me suis pas rendu compte du choc que cette phrase avait pour toi ?

E : (cassante) – Et bien on ne dirait pas !

Oui, c'est vrai que les mots employés n'étaient pas les bons, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était diplomate après tout…non, mauvais raisonnement, pensa-t-il en grimaçant…Aller John, sois un homme et dis lui la vérité !

J : Je sais, j'ai mal formulé ma phrase _( Liz ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais John posa un doigts sur ses lèvres)_ Encore me diras-tu. Tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que les mots et moi Dit-il en grimaçant. _(Elizabeth esquissa un sourire)_ La vérité est que oui, j'ai parlé trop vite _(voyant le visage de Liz)_ Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois.

E : Ah bon et dans lequel ? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

J : Dans le sens, où ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que je voulais aborder la question d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Pas alors que tous les deux n'étions à moitié nus, sur le point de tester la résistance de ton bureau.

E : _(légèrement outrée)_ John !

Celui-ci sourit.


	7. Chapter 7

J : Le fait est que ce sujet, j'aurais préféré l'aborder avec toi, lors d'une soirée d'un après-midi en tête à tête

_Coucou ! _

_Alors, voila la suite de cet fics avec du retard, je suis désolé, je devais posté hier et j'ai oublié, je suis désolé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Voici John et l' art du rattrapage ! Je dois dire, que j'ai bien faillie reprendre cela en nc ! _

_Réponse au com : _

_Rafikis : Arrête, on va croire que je suis une tortionnaire ? Quoi que tu n'avais pas précisé le nom mdr Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'étonne que ce n'ai pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter lol ahh et bien voila la réponses a ta question ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

XoXoXo

J : Le fait est que ce sujet, j'aurais préféré l'aborder avec toi, lors d'une soirée d'un après-midi en tête à tête.

Le Docteur Weir se radoucit au propos de John, la colère, née contre lui quelques secondes plutôt, disparaissait peu à peu. Comment avait-elle pu croire, qu'il ne prenait pas cette question au sérieux ? Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de demander, elle devait savoir…

E : Tu y penses depuis longtemps ?

J : Je mentirais si je te disais non. Depuis quelque mois ça me trottait dans la tête, mais c'est tout à l'heure, en te voyant, en me rendant compte à quel point je tenais à toi, que j'ai été sûr et certain que c'est toi que je voulais pour fonder une famille et personne d'autre.

Le cœur de la dirigeante marqua un battement sous cette semi-déclaration. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir lui dire quelque chose, lui dire que elle aussi, le pensait, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche…Elle était paralysée…Tout allait si vite…Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir, et baissa les yeux pour masquer son trouble et ses angoisses.

Cependant, John n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait et il se devait de la rassurer. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et releva doucement son menton du pouce, afin d'accrocher ses sublimes yeux vert.

J : Elizabeth ?

Il devait l'emmener à se confier d'elle même. A aucun moment il ne devait la brusquer.

E : Je_…(détourant les yeux) _Je me suis pas prête John. Dit-elle faiblement.

J : Hey, hey, hey ! Lizzie chérie, regarde-moi. (_Elle posa de nouveau un regard sur lui)_ Mon amour, je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais un de suite.

E _: (protestant)_ Mais pourtant tu…

Sheppard la fit taire d'un baiser, puis colla ensuite son front au sien captant ainsi son regard de nouveau fuyant. Ce n'était plus depuis bien longtemps avec la diplomate qu'il parlait, mais avec la femme qu'il aimait. Cette femme qui lui exposait ses doutes et ses peurs.

J : Ecoute moi, en aucun cas je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit. Je souhaiterai juste que tu réfléchisses à la question. Je sais pertinemment qu'il y a plein de facteurs à prendre en compte et que tu dois peser le pour et le contre avant. Mais sache une chose.

E : Quoi ?

J : Que quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, je serais là.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se gonfla de joie et une larme qu'elle ne put retenir glissa le long de sa joue. Ne trouvant ses mots, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, non sans lui avoir murmuré un merci. Merci de lui laisser du temps, d'être là, d'être cette personne si formidable qu'elle aimait chaque jour un peu plus. De la soutenir, de l'aider, de l'aimer tout simplement.

Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, et Liz lui caressa tendrement la joue.

E : _(murmurant)_ Encore merci de me laisser du temps.

J : C'est normal mon amour. (_Avec une note d'humour, pour détendre l'atmosphère)_ Ca m'arrange que tu veuilles du temps. Je me serais mal vu d'expliquer plus tard à notre enfant, qu'on l'a conçut sur le bureau de sa maman, qui dirigeait la mythique Cité d'Atlantis.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant. Il était incorrigible quelque fois. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis glissa hors de ses bras.

J : _(penaud)_ Eh où tu vas ?

E : _(malicieusement)_ Finir mes dossiers.

J : _(écarquillant les yeux)_ Quoi ? Alors tu me laisses ainsi au milieu de ton bureau à moitié dévêtu, alors que je m'offre à toi ? Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et parcourut des yeux le torse musclé de son Colonel. Les pensés qui lui venaient à l'esprit en cet instant, se lisaient sur son visage.

E : Ce n'est pas que votre offre ne m'intéresse pas. Au contraire Colonel. C'est juste que…Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que votre blessure se réouvre.

J : _(protestant)_ Mais ma blessure va parfaitement bien !

E : C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es allongé sur moi, tu as grimacé.

J : C'est ton bureau qui n'est pas confortable, lança- t-il d'une traite, lui disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

E : Justement, si mon bureau n'est pas confortable, je te propose quelque chose.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils perplexes. Il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Liz allait lui proposer.

J : Dis toujours.

E : Tu me laisses finir ce travail, et je te promets que tout à l'heure dans nos quartiers, on continuera où l'on s'est arrêté.

J : Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

E : ¾ heure, une heure, si tu me laisses travailler bien sûr.

John réfléchit l'espace d'une micro seconde.

J : D'accord, mais je veux te voir dans nos quartiers dans une heure !

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, posa ses deux mains sur son torse ce qui le fit frissonner, et murmura contre ses lèvres.

E : Juré.

Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser et s'enfuit avant qu'il n'approfondisse cet échange et qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir à son bureau.

J : _(plissant les yeux)_ Je me vengerais Docteur Weir.

E : _(se rasseyant derrière son bureau, avec un grand sourire)_ A tout à l'heure Colonel Sheppard.

Il lui fit un sourire forcé et sortit de la pièce.

La vapeur projetée par l'eau bouillante qui coulait encore quelques minutes plutôt commençait peu à peu à se dissiper, au moment où la paroi de douche s'ouvrit sur le Colonel Sheppard. Il chercha à tâtons la serviette de bain la plus proche et l'enfila autour de ses hanches, avant de se diriger vers le lavabo.

D'un revers de la main, il essuya la buée qui se trouvait sur le miroir et regarda son reflet. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, tout en approchant de la paroi de verre et passa le plat de sa main sur ses joues.

Humm…Il devrait penser à se raser. Surtout s'ils continuaient ce qu'ils avaient débuté dans le bureau. Il savait au combien la peau d'Elizabeth pouvait être douce…Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait…il vit bientôt son reflet se raser. Une fois fait, il posa son rasoir sur le lavabo, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus….Le jeune homme grimaça, inutile les peigner, c'était peine perdue….

C'est en poussant un soupir que John sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il partageait avec Elizabeth depuis quelques mois déjà…Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit et entreprit de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur…Au bout de longues minutes à retourner tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, ce qui lui vaudrait certainement un savon de la part Elizabeth. Sheppard se recula, posa les mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

Où donc avait-il pu mettre son bas de pyjama…dans ses quartiers ? Non impossible, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds…Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la pièce, s'arrêtant soudain à l'endroit du lit. Voila où était donc passé ce petit coquin…il se cachait sous le lit…

J : aller viens la toi, tu comptais m'échapper peut-être ? Mais tu devrais pourtant sa…

Johns stoppa sa phrase, le voila à présent qui parlait à un pantalon…C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, puis s'allongea sur le lit, non sans avoir au préalable, jeté un œil au radio réveil…

Une ½ heure s'était écoulée seulement depuis qu'il avait quitté Elizabeth et cela lui paraissait des heures…Enfin, d'ici 15 minutes, elle serait là, dans leur quartier, et avec un peu de chance…Mais le militaire grimaça. Il connaissait bien la diplomate et il savait qu'elle risquait d'en avoir encore pour plus de 15 minutes…

John soupira bruyamment en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête…si seulement ils avaient continué dans le bureau…bon, c'était en partie de sa faute, il aurait du se taire et ne pas parler de son envie d'avoir des enfants…Sheppard se demandait même encore comment il avait réussi à désamorcer le conflit. Il avait peut-être des talents cachés de diplomate…cette pensée le fit sourire…faudrait qu'il songe à parler à Elizabeth quand elle arriverait…Si elle arriverait… Elle viendrait, il en était sûr. Et là…son sourire s'agrandit et après s'être calé un peu mieux dans le lit, ferma les yeux…Comme cela, il entendrait mieux arriver la femme qu'il aimait…


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou a tous

_Coucou a tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ?? Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Confession Nocturnes, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce chapitre, ma fait beaucoup rire, personnellement, surtout le passage avec Luky Luke, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ce passage, que Holly à écrits ! Bonne lecture !_

_Un petit com ?_

_Rafikis : John sue parler au femmes ? Ces bizarres, je n'ai jamais remarquée ce coté de sa personnalité, pour moi, il a plus de mal avec les mots ! lol Oui, j'aimais beaucoup Elizabeth dans le passage précèdent, assez malicieuse et coquine miam ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

xoxoxoxoxox

Au contact d'une main sur sa joue, John se réveilla. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, et fut ébloui par la beauté qui se présenta devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Elizabeth le réveillait, combien de matin n'avait-elle pas dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que son impossible militaire daigne se lever. Mais à chaque fois, il restait littéralement sans voix par la beauté de cette femme. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il penserait être au paradis et que ce visage aux traits fins était celui d'un ange.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi?

John tourna la tête et chercha le réveil qui lui indiqua qu'Elizabeth l'avait encore une fois trompée.

- « On a pas la même conception du temps, mon coeur »

- « Je compte bien me rattraper désormais » murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

A mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, le militaire laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de sa déesse dont il connaissait chaque forme, chaque recoin. Dieu qu'elle pouvait le rendre fou ! Et il suffisait de pas grand-chose, d'un frôlement de ses doigts, d'un murmure, et même d'un simple sourire de sa part. Elizabeth avait l'art et la manière de le transformer en un pantin. Alors que John glissait pour la seconde fois de la nuit ses mains sous le haut de sa belle, cette dernière le stoppa dans son élan en posant deux mains fermes sur son torse.

- « Chérie… ne me fais pas ça, pas encore. »

- « Tu sais ce que j'ai envie ? »

Ce qu'elle avait envie ? Vu l'étincelle de désir qui se lisait dans ses yeux jades, John aurait sans nul doutes répondu qu'il s'agissait de la même chose que lui. Ne lui avait-elle pas promis un feu d'artifice histoire de compenser la frustration de chacun de ses deux dernières semaines? Bon d'accord, surtout de sa frustration à lui, car un homme reste un homme; deux semaines d'abstinence étant un record pour lui qu'il n'était pas prêt à renouveler de si tôt. Pourtant même les femmes ont une libido et s'agissant d'Elizabeth, John la savait débordante, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et vu ce qu'ils avaient largement commencé toute à l'heure, pourquoi désirait-elle autre chose?

- « Je dirai que tu voudrais continuer notre séance de toute à l'heure mais là.. j'ai peur de ta réponse.. » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- « J'ai envie de miel »

- « Et je serai la tartine ? » s'enquit-il joyeusement à l'idée dont ils pourraient l'employer.

- « Peut être.. ou peut être pas... » Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire plus que suggestif.

- « Dans ce cas ! »

John se leva d'un bond du lit, comme frappé par la foudre, et sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee shirt, il sortit en bas de pyjama, direction le mess.

- « Surtout, tu m'attends là.. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps! » Cria t-il en sortant en courant des quartiers.

Jamais le trajet jusqu'au mess ne lui parut si loin. Il jubilait déjà face aux différentes options qui s'offraient à eux. Une nouvelle expérience… Bien qu'il ne raffolait pas vraiment du miel, rien ne contre-indiquait à ce qu'Elizabeth lui en couvre, mais pour sa part il s'en passerait.

- « Mais bon sang il doit bien y avoir du miel quelque part! » maugréa-t-il en ouvrant tous les placards sans succès.

- « C'est sur ta droite, juste derrière le pot de confiture. »

Se croyant seul, John se retourna et vit un enfant.

- « Que fais-tu là? » demanda-t-il. « Et qui es-tu? »

- « Oh tu sais très bien qui je suis John. »

- « En réfléchissant bien... Non, je ne sais pas du tout! »

- « Souviens-toi, Lucky Luke! »

Sous le choc, John laissa tomber le pot de miel par terre. Mais... mais comment cet enfant, dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité, pouvait connaître ce surnom. Ce surnom qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à la fac. Lucky Luke, celui qui tire plus vite que son ombre, sauf que pour son cas, ce n'était pas avec n'importe quelle arme, mais la sienne. Juste une expérience malheureuse avec une fille... Justement, comment s'appelait-elle? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais quoi de plus surprenant, car les seules choses dont John se rappelait de ses conquêtes étaient leur corps et non leurs prénoms.

- « Comment…comment? »

- « Comment je sais le surnom que tu portais au lycée? Mais parce que je suis toi. »

L'enfant, qui était jusqu'à là plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, fit un pas en avant, et c'est là que John le reconnut.

Ces yeux verts... Ces cheveux noirs coiffés comme les siens... Ce sourire malicieux et ravageur...

Cet enfant, c'était lui.

- « Je suis toi »

Il rêvait… Oui c'est ça, il devait rêver sinon pourquoi se verrait-il à l'âge de dix ans. John se pinça le bras, et non, aucune douleur... Alors il rêvait. Bien, voyons voir où son subconscient l'amènerait.

- « As-tu quelque chose à me dire? »

- « N'oublies pas qui tu es. »

- « Ce qui veut dire? »

- « Souviens-toi. »

- « Les devinettes et moi ça fait deux. Tu devrais le savoir _John junior_ »

- « Madame Ertam... »

Nia?


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou a tous

_Coucou a tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 9 de Confession Nocturnes ! Plus que de suite et nous voila arrivée presque à la fin d'une très belle collaboration ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'en a prévue d'autres ! _

_J'ai beaucoup aimée ce chapitres qu'a écrits Holly, introspection de John et très bien ! J'aime surtout quand un certain personnage que nous connaissons arrive… lol Pauvre maman a notre militaire préférée, elle a du en avoir du boulot avec cette terreur ! (Quoi ? non mon William n'es pas une terreur) Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite écrite par Holly !_

_Un commentaire ? _

_Rafikis : Et bien tu va avoir la réponse a ta question tout de suite, avec ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! je te accorde le miel sa colle mais sa change un peu lol tu n'es pas d'accord ? lol _

xoxoxoxoxox

Nia?

Madame Ertam... Oui, il se souvenait. Cette femme était sa voisine, une femme quinquagénaire qui faisait peur à tous les enfants du quartier. D'ailleurs, il l'avait surnommé la sorcière et avait fait circulé une rumeur selon laquelle tout enfant ayant le malheur de rentrer chez elle finissait dans sa cocotte.

- « Monsieur Wearl »

Lui, son facteur. Personne n'avait rien à reprocher à cet homme hormis le fait qu'il semblait allergique à l'eau. C'est ainsi que John avait bricolé le système de son arrosage automatique pour que le vieil homme se fasse arroser en rentrant chez lui un soir. Ce qui arriva... sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le vieil homme attraperait une pneumonie.

- « Madame Pet »

Sa prof de bio... John en pinçait pour elle quand il avait douze ans. Il en pinçait tellement que ses copains avaient parié cinq dollars qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mettre la main aux fesses. ... John remporta le pari, mais il gagna également deux heures de colle.

- « Pourquoi me parles-tu de toutes ces personnes? » demanda-t-il, faisant abstraction du fait qu'il se parlait à lui même.

- « Car tu ne dois pas oublier quel enfant tu étais. »

- « Je ne l'ai pas oublié... »

- « Si justement.. »

- « Qu'essayes-tu de me dire..Oui, je sais j'étais un enfant insupportable. Ma mère m'a menacé je-ne-sais combien de fois de m'envoyer dans un pensionnat histoire de m'apprendre la disciple. Tout ça je sais mais... » Fit-il d'une traite avant de s'interrompre.

Il comprit enfin le message de son autre moi.

John désirait des enfants, un souhait qu'il avait de tout temps, mais qu'il ne ressentait le besoin de réaliser que depuis qu'il sortait avec Elizabeth. Vouloir des enfants est bien beau, encore faut-il les assumer après... Et si ses enfants lui ressemblaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, lui et Elizabeth aurait de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs combien de fois ne lui avait-on pas dit que derrière son visage d'ange se cachait un petit démon...

- « J'ai saisi le message... »

En proposant à Elizabeth de fonder une famille, jamais il n'avait pris en considération les inconvénients que cela engendrerait pour eux. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'un enfant désire un jouet et que lorsqu'il en a assez, il le met de côté.

Tant qu'à faire de l'introspection, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

- « Penses tu que je pourrai faire un bon père? »

- « Tu connais la réponse. »

- « Si je te pose la question c'est que je ne sais pas. »

- « Sauf que je suis toi donc je ne la connais pas. »

Il était bien avancé et surtout pas du tout dans le pétrin! Il fallait être totalement inconscient ou irresponsable pour demander à la femme qu'on aime de faire un enfant, alors que lui même ne savait pas s'il saurait être capable de relever ce nouveau défit, et même, s'il disposait des compétences pour devenir père.

- « Oh tu es là John »

Allons bon, un autre enfant venait d'entrer dans les cuisines du mess!

- « Tu es qui toi? »

Le petit garçon ne dit rien mais le fixa de son regard bleu acier. Un regard transperçant qui ne lui était pas inconnu... Sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

- « Tu ne le reconnais pas? » demanda son autre moi. « C'est Rodney »

Génial, comme si son rêve n'était pas assez étrange, il fallait maintenant qu'il rêve de Rodney, et enfant qui plus est.

- « Et que vient faire Rodney dans mon rêve? »

- « Alors là Sheppard, je suis peut être très intelligent mais comprendre votre logique est hors de ma portée » fit le jeune Rodney.

John se frappa le front, espérant pouvoir se réveiller. Son rêve prenait des tournures effrayants surtouts lorsqu'une petite fille aux boucles brunes apparut qu'il reconnut tout de suite... Elizabeth. La jeune femme lui avait montré des photos d'elle étant enfant, voilà pourquoi il ne fut pas difficile de mettre un nom sur ce magnifique visage.

- « Tu as fais tomber le pot de miel, John. » dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Cette bouille... La même que la jeune femme arborait quand elle était déçue ou contrariée... A croquer.

- « J'aime le miel » ajouta-t-elle

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de John à mesure que son esprit pervers associait Elizabeth et cet aliment. Il eut tôt fait de chasser les visions qui s'imposaient d'elles même dans sa tête en réalisant que ce n'était pas la Elizabeth adulte qui était présente devant lui, mais son double enfant. C'est alors qu'il se prit à imaginer leur future fille qui hériterait forcément de la grace et de l'élégance d'Elizabeth, sans parler de sa patience ainsi que de sa générosité qui faisaient d'elle une femme exceptionnelle.

- « Maintenant, tu sais » conclut le petit John.

- « Je sais quoi. »

- « Tu as la réponse à ta question. Va la rejoindre »

- « Et je fais ça comment vu que je suis en train de rêver, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer à présent ? »

Les lèvres du petit John s'étirèrent en un large sourire narquois.

- « Enlève moi ce petit sourire moqueur toi! » s'indigna John, agacé d'être l'objet de moquerie de lui même.

- « C'est ton rêve, donc c'est toi qui contrôle tout. »

- « Mouai... »

Peu convaincu, John prit toutefois un nouveau pot de miel et après un dernier coup d'oeil vers les trois enfants, il partit du mess. _C'est moi qui contrôle tout. _Le militaire ne cessa de se le répéter jusqu'à ses quartiers et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth allongée sur le lit qu'il ne comprit comment il pourrait s'amuser un peu.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre 10 de Confessions Nocturnes, l'avant dernier ( j'en reviens pas que cette fics contient 11 chapitre en tt lol ) snif, j'ai pas envie que sa se finisse ouinnnn mais bon, toute les bonnes choses on une fin non ? _

_J'ai une grosse préférence pour ce chapitre écrit par Holly, je trouve qu'il montre très bien la perversion de John lol et… on ne peut mieux rêvé Elizabeth non ? Pour information, ce chapitre aurait du être le dernier, mais…Nous nous somme assagie lol _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Rafikis : Pas gentil, sa dépend, moi je veux bien que John s'amuse comme sa avec moi mdr Pourquoi ? et bien Rodney, devait apparaître a un moment donné dans le rêve de John on c'était décidé pour qu'il les interrompe, mais au final, on ces dit que, c'était mieux ainsi ! Puis la logique de Sheppard… mdr Et oui, ces bientôt la fin, snif snif snif ouinnnnnnnnnnn _

xoxoxoxox

Peu convaincu, John prit toutefois un nouveau pot de miel et après un dernier coup d'oeil vers les trois enfants, il partit du mess. _C'est moi qui contrôle tout. _Le militaire ne cessa de se le répéter jusqu'à ses quartiers et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth allongée sur le lit qu'il ne comprit comment il pourrait s'amuser un peu.

- « Tu en as mis du temps, mon coeur. »

- « Désolé, mais trois gamins m'ont tenu la jambe. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, viens »

Il rêvait bien. Le fait qu'elle ne relève même pas le fait que trois enfants se promenaient en pleine nuit sur la Cité, alors que tous les Athosiens avaient quitté depuis des semaines la base pour la nouvelle Athos, montrait l'irréalisme de la situation.

- « Tu as le miel »

- « Oui mais j'aimerais aussi tenter quelque chose de mon côté... »

La jeune femme pencha la tête de côté, surprise et attendant que son compagnon dévoile ses désirs les plus coquins.

- « J'ai toujours voulu… rêvé, de te voir habillée.. » fit-il en s'avançant vers elle, son regard de braise s'accrochant lourdement sur elle.

- « Comment ? »

- « En cuir. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les vêtements de rigueur que portaient Elizabeth furent remplacés par un ensemble de cuir noir qui émoustilla grandement le militaire et homme qu'il était. Son short en cuir extra moulant ne couvrait pas grand chose de ses longues et fines jambes. Son bustier largement ouvert dévoilaient une poitrine généreuse ... autant que celle de Pamela Anderson ma parole! John ne chercha pas plus loin, après tout, il rêvait.

- « Comme ça ? »

- « Oui, j'aime beaucoup » répondit-il d'une voix suave alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches. « Cat woman... » Minauda-t-il contre son cou avant d'y poser ses lèvres.

- « Alors autant jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. »

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, John fut basculé en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le lit alors qu'Elizabeth se plaçait à califourchon sur lui.

- « Maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les commandes » dit-elle en le plaquant sur le dos pour ne pas qu'il se relève.

- « Hum... dominatrice. »

- « Et tu n'as encore rien vu » dit-elle en lui montrant une paire de menottes qu'elle fit balancer du bout des doigts.

- « Tu veux m'attacher ? ... et si on faisait le contraire mon coeur »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

- « Tu sais quoi ? On va essayer autre chose. »

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir Elizabeth habillée de la sorte, d'ailleurs combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas imaginée lors de briefing alors que Rodney se perdait dans des explications abracadabrantes, sauf qu'il ne la voyait pas adopter le comportement dominateur. C'était peut être macho de sa part, mais John aimait dominer, et ce, sur tous les plans.

- « Et si ...on essayait ceci » fit-il en se concentrant sur un autre fantasme qu'Elizabeth lui montrait.

La dominatrice et extravertie Cat woman laissa place à une timide lycéenne.

- « Très jolie » s'extasia-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Elizabeth portait une mini jupe façon écossaise, un chemisier blanc ouvert plus que la convenance le voudrait et des chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux. La parfaite panoplie de la petite lycéenne.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il repoussait la jeune femme en arrière pour se retrouver en position dominante.

- « Tu es si belle.. » souffla t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

La jeune femme lui sourit et par son regard; elle lui enjoignit de l'embrasser ce que John ne put lui refuser. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec une telle passion débordante qu'ils donnaient l'impression que leur vie en dépendait à mesure que les mains de chacun se montraient plus audacieuses et indiscrètes. Les premiers vêtements s'envolèrent laissant ainsi plus de terrains à explorer avec les lèvres.

- « John » appela-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, trop concentré à déposer des ardents baisers autour de son nombril.

- « John » l'appela-t-elle derechef.

- « Hum... »

Le militaire releva le menton et interrogea la jeune femme du regard.

- « Réveille-toi »

- « Quoi? »

- « Réveilles-toi, John »

John se sentit partir... puis tomber sur le sol lourdement, ce qui le réveilla tout de suite.

- « John ça va ? » demanda Elizabeth, penchée au dessus du lit pour voir son homme affalé à même le sol, totalement désorienté.

- « Euh .. oui, je crois » répondit-il en se massant la fesse droite. « Je dormais ? »

- « Oui, et comme d'habitude j'ai eu un mal fou pour te réveiller » dit-elle amusée avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement « Ta blessure ? Ça va ? »

Le militaire palpa son flanc gauche et souffla de soulagement en constatant que les points de suture n'avaient pas sautés.

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

- « J'ai essayé de te réveiller tout en douceur et toi, tu as fais un de ces bonds et tu es tombé » répondit-elle en réprimant un fou rire.

- « C'est ça rigole, c'est de ta faute aussi, je t'ai attendu et j'ai fini par m'endormir » s'offensa-t-il en regardant le réveil.

- « Peut être... mais je vois que tu as commencé la fête sans moi » dit-elle, un sourire taquin.

John leva les sourcils, perplexe puis comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion. Son rêve bien que étrange, était assez ... érotique, dès lors son corps avait répondu à son subconscient de sorte qu'une partie très sensible de son anatomie était déjà bien réveillée, elle.

- « ... on a donc plus besoin des préliminaires.. » dit-il, finaud en se relevant.

- « John, il est 3 heures du matin »

- « Et ? »

- « Je suis exténuée, vraiment, et toi aussi. On ferait mieux de dormir afin... » dit-elle avant de faire une pause et de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. « ..afin d'être au meilleur de notre forme, demain, je te promets une nuit explosive. »

Elizabeth, déjà changée, s'allongea sur le côté et tourna le dos à John qui restait complètement sur sa faim. Il n'en restera pas là.

- « Elizabeth... » Murmura t-il en se collant à elle. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça j'espère. »

- « Je suis fatiguée »

- « Mais tu n'auras rien à faire, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de tout » fit-il sur un ton mielleux alors qu'une main vagabonda sur son ventre avant de descendre bien au sud.

La jeune femme soupira de dépit puis se retourna sur le dos, donnant ainsi la permission à son amant de continuer.

- « Dis moi.. est ce que tu aimes le miel? »

Elizabeth interrogea son amant, incrédule et surprise par cette question.

- « Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport »

- « Ce sera pour une autre fois, j'ai pas envie de retourner au mess ce soir »


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou

_Coucou _

_Et voila, la suite et la fin de Confessions nocturne ! je suis triste que cette fic finie, mais…Apres vous avoir fait patienté pendant deux jours de plus ( travaux ménager désolé), je me suis dit que le sadisme avec assez duré ! _

_Voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir la suite et fin, avec une scène nc hummmmmmmmmmmm qui a dit perverse ? lol _

_Mais, nous reviendrons bientôt avec une autre fics, mais nous ne vous en disons pas plus… Merci a toute celle qui ont eut la patience de continuer a lire cet fics et merci pour tous vous commentaire ! _

_Un petit com ? _

_Rafikis : Lol, merci, enfin, il faut dire merci à Holly, c'est a elle qu'on doit cette partie ! Moins sage ?? Je ne voie pas du tout ceux que tu veux dire lol Voila, la dernière partie, qui j'espère te plaira ! _

xoxoxoxoxox

« Ce sera pour une autre fois, j'ai pas envie de retourner au mess ce soir »

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de rétorquer, il colla ses lèvres sans pudeur sur celle de sa partenaire. Après ces deux dernières semaines à passer seul ses nuits dans un lit d'infirmerie à rêver de son amante, et surtout après cette soirée où ils s'étaient cherchés mutuellement, John ne laisserait ni une blessure, ni la fatigue, ni même l'heure tardive l'empêcher de la faire sienne. Ce désir n'était pas seulement hormonal, l'amour qu'il portait pour elle était également le moteur de ce désir fou qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Ce corps de déesse, si parfait, qui le rendait littéralement dingue...

Le baiser s'intensifia, éveillant chez chacun un tourbillon de désirs. Leurs mains arpentèrent, aveuglement, instinctivement, le corps de l'autre dans des caresses qui les menaient inextricablement vers une seule issue. Petit à petit, ils tombaient dans les limbes de la passion, oubliant tout, y compris la fatigue qui les submergeait quelques minutes auparavant. Sauf que désormais, ils étaient bien réveillés...

Couché sur le corps électrisé d'Elizabeth, John délaissa quelques instants ses lèvres pour mordiller tactiquement le cou de sa belle, alors que ses mains s'insinuèrent clandestinement sous son débardeur blanc. Au contact de la peau de John sur elle, Elizabeth tressaillit et s'arqua contre le torse nu de son amant. Il savait si bien s'y prendre... Quelques caresses habiles suffisaient pour lui perdre la tête. Dans ses bras, elle devenait une autre femme, sous son regard, elle se transformait en une des sept merveilles du monde... La magie de l'amour.

Au travers de son haut, il sentait ses pointes se durcir alors même que ses mains n'avaient pas encore épouser ses seins, mais cela ne saurait tarder. John se mit à califourchon sur Elizabeth, la relevant avec lui afin de pouvoir lui enlever ce vêtement plus vraiment nécessaire. Le souffle de sa belle s'accéléra, frénétiquement, lorsque son amant colla son torse contre sa poitrine mise à nue. Sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer, il captura sauvagement ses lèvres alors que sa main droite se galba sur un de ses seins, faisant naître un gémissement chez la jeune femme.

Chaque partie de son corps fut couvert par les lèvres de John, des baisers papillons, une véritable torture pour Elizabeth qui avait la sensation de devenir folle, de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. A tel point, qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque John lui ôta hâtivement son bas de pyjama, elle ne le remarqua que lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur une de ses jambes. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps tandis que sa main remontait plus au sud, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de s'arrêter à la frontière de sa pudeur. Surprise, Elizabeth chercha du regard son amant, et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle put néanmoins lire le désir dans son regard, le même que le sien.

- « John » murmura t-elle.

Répondant à son appel, John se mit à la hauteur du visage de Elizabeth et captura ses lèvres avec une telle ferveur, une telle passion, qu'elle cessa de respirer, de penser. Son corps était victime des attentions du militaire, des plus infimes comme des plus poussées. Chaque parcelle de peau attirait l'attention de cet amoureux transi, comme si c'était leur première nuit, ou au contraire, comme si c'était la dernière. Elle saluait qu'il ait toutes ces petites attentions envers elle, qu'il donne au mot _préliminaires_ tout son sens, toute sa valeur, beaucoup d'hommes ayant tendance à bâcler cette étape, mais pas John. Non, lui, il aimait les faire durer, de donner du plaisir à sa partenaire alors même que les choses sérieuses n'avaient pas encore commencées.

Et c'est avec une délicatesse infime qu'il fit descendre le dernier vêtement de la jeune femme, un tanga, qui trouva sa place sur le sol. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une torture dont John était un expert, ce dernier opta pour une autre manoeuvre. Après un baiser laissant Elizabeth totalement frustrée et par un chemin invisible que seul lui voyait, John fit glisser sa langue depuis la veine palpitante de son cou, et doucement, très doucement, il descendit sur sa poitrine. Sa langue contourna la rondeur de son sein droit et lorsqu'elle s'attaqua enfin au téton durci par le plaisir, John insinua deux doigts dans son intimité. Elizabeth ne put réprimer un premier cri, puis se mordit la lèvre lorsque son fougueux amant débuta ses premiers va et vient, sans délaisser toutefois sa poitrine douloureusement tendue par le plaisir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir ultime arriver, John s'arrêta soudain, au plus grand damne de la jeune femme qui lui communiqua son insatisfaction par un grognement.

Content de son petit effet, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de John pour qui, il était de plus en plus dur de se contrôler et de ne pas obéir à sa pulsion de la prendre maintenant. Mais, c'était en même temps grisant de voir Elizabeth si réceptive, dans un état d'abandon total. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, ses lèvres prirent le relais de ses doigts, effleurant tout d'abord timidement sa fleur dans de doux baisers, et lorsqu'elle s'habitua à cette nouvelle séance de torture, John la pénétra de sa langue.

Elizabeth réprima un autre cri, se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang, s'accrochant fermement à ses cheveux au risque de lui faire mal, mais au contraire, l'excitation de John en était décuplée. Par sa respiration plus saccadée, par ses gémissements plus rapprochées, il la sentait venir, le point de rupture approchait. Et le sien aussi ailleurs... Elizabeth avait bien vu, et d'ailleurs bien senti, le désir de son compagnon, c'est ainsi qu'elle se promit - quand son cerveau était encore capable de penser - qu'elle s'occuperait de lui de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle. Avec la même ardeur.

Crescendo. Le plaisir montait en elle. La petite crampe dans son bas ventre si symptomatique. Sa respiration se bloqua, sa poitrine se souleva lorsqu'Elizabeth fut gagnée par l'orgasme. _Et_ _dire_ _que_ _ce_ _n'était_ _que_ _le_ _début_, songea t-elle gourmande.

Le temps pour elle de se remettre de ses émotions, de reprendre une respiration quasi-normale, c'est avec une prise parfaite qu'Elizabeth retourna John sur le dos qui ne se défendit en aucun moment.

- « A moi de jouer » minauda-t-elle en malaxant le torse de son amant, prenant bien soin de ne pas dévier ses mains sur son flanc gauche.

Leurs ébats ne devaient en aucune façon le renvoyer dans l'infirmerie. Elizabeth pouvait déjà imaginer la tête de Carson et son embarras si, dès sorti, John devait y retourner pour n'avoir pas écouté les conseils du médecin d'y aller doucement.

D'une main, la jeune femme empoigna les plaques de son militaire et tira légèrement, juste assez pour l'obliger à relever la tête du coussin. Telle qu'une dominatrice, Elizabeth captura les lèvres de son amant, sans pour autant lâcher sa chaîne. John ne s'en plaignit pas... du moins, temps qu'elle ne l'attachait pas au lit ça lui convenait, pensa-t-il alors que des brides de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elizabeth se releva et se plaça à califourchon sur son homme, désireuse de se venger ou plutôt de procurer les mêmes attentions que John à son égard. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle traça des sillons ici et là sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait anarchiquement, titillant ses tétons, contournant son nombril. La jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à éveiller des sensations chez lui sans pour autant toucher à son point sensible. La partie de son anatomie qui le ferait complètement chavirer.

Finalement, après un temps qui parut extrêmement long pour John mais court pour Elizabeth, cette dernière descendit ses mains plus au sud, à la ceinture de son bas de pyjama. Lentement, le vêtement quitta son propriétaire, le soulageant alors et dévoilant son membre qui répondait déjà présent. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre d'envie, puis déposa un furtif baiser sur son sexe, puis un autre tandis que les premiers gémissements de John s'élevaient dans la pièce et qui se firent plus bruyants lorsque la jeune femme le mit en bouche. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement au drap, son regard fixait intensément le plafond, technique de détournement afin de ne pas partir tout de suite, pas aussitôt. Quand il sut que le moment arrivait, qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler bien longtemps, John repoussa délicatement la jeune femme qui comprit alors et s'écarta de lui, heureuse d'avoir pu combler son amant.

Les deux amants se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bref instant, la passion les consumant de plus belle, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et roulèrent sur le lit. Couché sur Elizabeth, le militaire lui caressa le contour de l'ovale de son visage et ancra ses yeux dans les siens au moment il la pénétra avec force sans la brusquer pour autant. La frustration que chacun ressentait depuis deux semaines s'envola alors comme par magie, ce plaisir de pouvoir enfin ne faire plus qu'un, de communier, voilà la seule chose qui comptait.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la pièce à mesure que le désir montait en eux, un plaisir plus fort, toujours plus intense, qu'ils en perdaient toute notion du temps, tout contrôle. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient tandis que John se donnait corps et âme dans cette étreinte fougueuse qui les menait inextricablement vers le nirvana : le bonheur absolu.

Les yeux à demi clos, Elizabeth sentait qu'elle perdait pieds, encore, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Son souffle haletant, elle avait la sensation de manquer d'air, de ne plus pouvoir respirer ou plutôt l'impression de respirer qu'au travers de John, leurs souffles se calquant à l'unisson, au même rythme.

- « ... Elizabeth » l'appela t-il péniblement.

Il voulait venir avec elle, et c'est en puisant dans le peu de son self contrôle qui lui restait, dans ses dernières volontés, que John se retenait de partir.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amant, qui l'émut tout particulièrement. Elle pouvait y lire tant d'amour qu'elle eut la sensation que son coeur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Par ses mouvements plus secs, plus brusques, Elizabeth savait qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps tenir, d'ailleurs elle non plus...

Après un autre coup de rein de John, un peu plus brusque encore, Elizabeth s'arc-bouta contre lui, comme prise de convulsions, et planta ses ongles dans la chair humide de son amant.

- « Viens mon amour... » murmura-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, John nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour camoufler ses cris et déversa tout son amour en elle. C'est comblé qu'il se coucha de tout son poids sur Elizabeth qui lui caressait tendrement le dos pour le calmer. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes enlacés, en silence, savourant leur étreinte et tentant également de se récupérer.

- « Je t'aime Elizabeth » chuchota John en relevant le visage vers elle.

- « Moi aussi » dit-elle en caressant son front en nage.

Une idée coquine s'insinua dans son esprit alors que John éveillait de nouveau le désir en elle en taquinant une des ses pointes.

- « Euh... John ? »

- « Hum... »

- « Et si on essayait avec le miel maintenant ?

FIN

5


End file.
